


Demon Cam Show

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about the MC finding out that the brothers do live cam shows. Each chapter is based on one brother. Each one will end with some smut, so prepare yourself!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 605





	1. No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas, send them to me and I'll see what I can do!

You had been at RAD for right around four months now, and you were loving it. You were having a great time there, but in the last week or so, there had been this one thing that was really bothering you. It took a little bit to figure out what it was, but once you realized, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. You hadn’t gotten off in the four months you had been here, not that you hadn’t tried, but when you are living with seven other people, you don’t get alone time. It never failed that whenever you finally decided to fix your problem, one of them would show up at your door. This problem had been nagging at you, and you needed to fix it. You decided the best way to get your alone time was to tell Lucifer that you had a big test coming up and you desperately had to study. You knew Lucifer would keep his brothers away from your room, for once.  
You let out a deep sigh as you finally make it to your room and lock the door. At that moment, your D.D.D goes off and you’re about to scream. You take a quick glance at it and see that Belphie had sent you a message saying ‘Hey do you wanna hang out?’ You quickly reply to him, ‘Busy studying tonight.’ Belphie had been wanting to hang out a lot lately, not that you minded, he gave some great snuggles, but you needed tonight to yourself. You gave up pretty quickly on the idea of clothing, and stripped on your way over to the bed. Once you laid down, you decided that you wanted to watch something, surely they had some form of porn right?  
You pull out your laptop, and open a browser. You find several websites within seconds, so you pick the first one. You weren’t exactly sure what you were wanting to see, you just knew that you wanted the visual stimulation, so you scrolled aimlessly through the websites' different categories. Finally, you found one category that peaked your interest, live cam shows. Something about watching people live had always had an appeal to you, so you clicked on the category and several live feeds popped up, some were solo, some weren’t, you decided to stick to a solo male show. You clicked on a random one hoping it would be good.  
It appears it just started. You see the demon has already pulled off his shirt and is only wearing a pair of tight khakis which were hanging low on his hips. The pants actually vaguely remind you of Belphie but you quickly shake the thought away. The demon starts to slowly take his pants off, leaving only the thin layer of underwear over his erection. Your hand instinctively made its way down your body to your core. You start slowly teasing yourself, and then you hear the demon let out a soft moan as he runs his hand over his erection. “Alright ladies, I know this isn’t one of my normal nights for a show, but I ended up with some unexpected free time tonight. Since it’s not one of my normal nights, I’m going to cut my fees down by 15 coins on everything, so to get things started is just five coins, ladies, who wants to be the favorite tonight?”  
Your hand stopped moving the minute he started talking, he sounds like Belphie, and it’s freaking you out a bit. Don’t get me wrong, you would kill for the chance to see him naked, but this feels strange. You try to shake it off and just enjoy yourself. The payment to get him naked comes nearly instantly, and he slowly, teasingly, takes off his underwear to reveal his cock fully erect. You're basically drooling at this point, you're so touch starved that you can’t help it. Your hand starts to tease you again.  
“Thank you Demon-babe420. I’ve been dying to get rid of this erection all day, I was hoping maybe I would have a pretty girl to share my bed with, but I got turned down ladies, can you believe that?” The chat starts blowing up with a bunch of comments about how that girl is really missing out, and how they could help him, or how they would love to be in his bed tonight. “She apparently had to study for some class.” Your breath catches, did he really say that? No way. There’s no way this is him. You reach for your D.D.D. and send Belphie a quick text ‘Hey, I may get done early with my studying, did you wanna hang out still?’ you hit send and you wait, there’s no way. You watch the screen intently, but the demon doesn’t look away from the screen. You let out a sigh realizing you're probably just being paranoid.  
The demon starts to slowly stroke his cock for the viewers, painfully slow. He knew how to put on a show. You decide you really need to let it go and slowly stick a finger inside of yourself, it feels so good, and being able to see this demon stroking himself is just adding to the pleasure. “20 coins and I’ll speed up ladies, 15 and I’ll hold out for an extra 3 minutes.” You add another finger as his pace speeds up for the four people who just paid him to speed up. “How much to slow down? Hmm we’ll say 20.” His pace slows down again as does yours. This teasing pace is awful, but you love it. He takes a second and grabs his phone, and just when he sets his phone down, you get a notification. ‘Well I’m a bit busy now, maybe in say 20 minutes?’ You set the phone down debating what to do next when you hear the demon on the video say, “Well ladies, sounds like I’m actually on a time limit tonight, you all have 20 minutes to torture me however you all see fit.” The chat blows up with messages, but you’re no longer paying attention to the video, that has to be Belphie. Which means he was hoping to sleep with you tonight.  
You immediately get up from your bed and wrap your bathrobe around you as quickly as you can. Just as you start towards his room, you realize he couldn’t do a cam show in there, so you go to the only other place he would be, the observatory. You all but run up the stairs and to the room. You go to open the door, but you find it to be locked, so you pound on the door. “I’m busy, come back later.” You knock louder, “I said go away!”  
“Belphegor, open this door.” Your words are more than stern. You’re ready to break the door down at this point.  
You hear a loud huff from him. “Fine, fine, hold on.” Your patience is wearing thin at this point; you don’t want to wait. Finally, you hear the lock being undone and he opens the door. Fuck. He looks so hot right now, he only took the time to put on his pants, which isn’t concealing much, you can see that his face is slightly tinted red, his hair is disheveled, and he looks ready to fuck your brains out. “What’s up? I said I was busy, and th-” You cut him off by pressing your lips against his. You couldn’t help yourself, you wanted him now. The kiss takes him by surprise, but soon enough, he returns it. When you finally pull away for air, Belphie stares for a moment, clearly confused.  
“What was that for?” You press a hand to his chest and push him back into the room. You kick the door closed behind you, never breaking eye contact. “Look Belphie, I haven’t had an orgasm since I got here. I need this. Now. No questions. Got it?” All he can manage is a small nod and then he leads you over to the pallet of blankets he has splayed out on the floor in a makeshift bed where you resume your kiss. The kiss is hot and heavy, you need more. It doesn’t take you long before you’re palming his erection through his pants and he lets out a low moan. You start to kiss down his neck and leave a few love marks, then you slowly kiss down his body until you reach his pants.  
You can’t bring yourself to tease him anymore, so you get rid of his pants as quickly as you can. You lick your lips when his erection comes into view and you can’t help but take his cock in your mouth. Your mouth moves at a fairly steady pace drawing all sorts of sounds from the youngest brother. He gives a light tug on your hair, “Look doll, I love what you’re doing, but if you want to fuck me, you better do it now.” You pull off of his cock with a lewd pop and throw your bathrobe off. Belphie is marveling at how gorgeous you look, but you can’t take the lack of touch, so you move one of his hands to your breast. He gives an experimental squeeze to the breast which draws a delicious moan from your mouth, one that he wants to hear over and over again. He gives another few squeezes before you look up at him and say, “Belphegor, you need to fuck me now. I can’t wait any longer.”  
He smirks, “Whatever you want doll.” He guides you down so you’re laying on the makeshift bed as he hovers over you, lining up his cock with your entrance. He gently rubs his cock against your wet core and he draws a whine from you. He lets out a small laugh at how you react. “Belphie, I swe-” Your words are replaced by a squeak as he slams all the way into you. Jesus, it felt so good. He pulls out and repeats the motion, he must have finally understood that you don’t want anything sweet or gentle, you just needed to be fucked right now. He keeps repeatedly slamming into you causing so many amazing sounds to come from you. “Right there, B-Belphie!” you manage to get out as he hits just the right spot.  
He has you gripping at the blankets beneath you in no time, it’s almost embarrassing how quickly he got you to the edge of your orgasm, but it had been a while since you had been with anyone, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t far behind you.  
Belphie had been wanting to fuck you since he laid eyes on you. You were gorgeous, caring, and possibly the funniest, nicest person he knew. He wanted nothing more than to fuck you senseless at this point, and it seemed to be working. He could tell you were both nearing your end. He gave a few more hard thrusts into you before he felt your walls tighten around his cock. God, it felt so good. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he gave a few more thrusts and he found his release while inside of you.  
You both lay there for a little bit panting before you feel Belphie carefully pull out of you. He’s still huffing when he asks, “So, why did you come to me to do that?”  
“Well, I kinda took tonight to pleasure myself, and I saw your cam show and I-”  
“Oh shit! My cam show!” Belphie is upright in no time and looking at his computer, which is still on and filming. Everyone just watched you and Belphie fuck. He quickly turns the video off and looks over at you. Both of you have matching beet red faces at this point, but you can’t help the little chuckle that comes out, this whole situation is just so awkward. Belphie shrugs after a minute, “Well, I guess now all those girls know I’m taken.” Your eyes widen at his words.  
“Taken?” You question.  
“Well, yeah, I mean, if that’s what you want…” He seems nervous now, but a large smile breaks across your face. You lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips, “Of course that’s what I want.” Belphie gives a huge grin and glances back at the computer.  
“Holy shit. Well, we made way more money than I normally make. Maybe we’ll have to do this more often.” He chuckles at his bad joke and you shrug. “Don’t tease me, because I will.”  
Belphie chuckles, “We’ll talk about it later, but I’m tired now.”  
“You’re always tired cutie.” You lay down next to Belphie and rest your head on his chest. He gives the best snuggles ever. You let out a content sigh as you snuggle closer to him.


	2. Beel Sent Me What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So obviously, this chapter is about Beel. This one is a little longer than the last one, but I really like this one so I hope you do too!

It was a totally normal day, you’re sitting alone in your room, which is a rarity, working on homework when you suddenly jump at the sound of your email going off; it was an email from Beel. It seems very odd since he has never emailed you before; in fact, the only reason he has your email is from when you filmed him working out and you had emailed the videos to him. You go to your emails and open the message; there’s nothing except a link, which you would normally find sketchy, but it’s from Beel, so you aren’t too worried. You decide to click the link. How bad could it be? Once you do, it takes you to a new site and you see Beel, shirtless, and working out. You’re confused by the sight at first then you notice what type of website you’re on. This is a live cam website. Did Beel mean to send you this link?   
You can’t help but stare, his body is amazing. Seeing him shirtless is one hell of a sight, you can see his defined abs, all of his bicep muscles, and when he turns around, holy hell, seeing his back muscles is doing things to you. You hate to admit how turned on you are by just seeing the man shirtless, but fuck, he’s just so attractive. After a few minutes of watching him work out, he says “Hey everyone, how are you liking the show so far?” He starts walking over to the camera. As he walks closer, you can clearly see the fact that he has an erection, which leaves your eyes practically bugging out of your head. You bite your lip at the sight; you can’t help but stare at the bulge hidden by his grey sweatpants. You notice the chat start to blow up with message after message about how hot he is, and how much they want to jerk him off, which makes you feel an odd pang of jealousy.  
You watch Beel smirk as his eyes follow along to some of the messages and you hear him say, “You all are so good to me. Well you all know how my private shows work, you have to pay if you want to see anything more.” The smirk resting on his lips is one that could make a girl wet with just a glance, as a matter of fact, it does. The look is so sinful, not something you would have expected out of him, he always seems like such a little sweetheart, but not right now. You lick your lips as he teases the viewers by pushing his sweats a bit lower, to the point that he is just barely covered. The payment to get his pants off is paid super quickly and you hear him say, “Well thank you, cause these pants were starting to feel a bit restrictive.”  
He takes a few steps back from the camera and slowly starts to take his pants off, swaying his hips with it to tease the audience. They’re finally gone, and he’s left in just his underwear, which he starts to slowly pull off. You start to wonder if you should leave the site, this seems super personal, but he did send you the link. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place, no pun intended, you had no idea whether you should watch or not. You felt guilty watching Beel like this, but it was also kind of exhilarating to watch him. As you contemplate what to do, you notice that Beel is now naked. Fuck.   
He’s so fucking gorgeous, you can’t help but watch as his hand drifts down over his abs all the way down to his cock and he starts stroking himself. There’s a very quiet moan that leaves his mouth as he slowly strokes himself and it’s an intoxicating sound. He’s going slow to tease the audience, and to tease himself. He begins to speed up ever so slightly and his moans get a little louder. You bite at your lip as you watch his hand speed up.  
A knock on your door pulls you out of your trance and you quickly close the browser. “Come in.” You call hoping the blush has left your face. The door swings open to reveal Belphie standing awkwardly in your doorway clutching his favorite pillow to his chest.  
“Were you busy?” His tone sounds almost timid when he asks and you give a shake of your head a little too quickly.  
“Why, what’s up, Belphie?” You watch as he gives a little shrug and takes a small step into your room. “You gotta tell me Belphie.”  
He lets out a small sigh, “Well Beel needed our room for his workout, so he asked if I could leave, but I didn’t want to be alone…” Belphie looks a little sad as he tells you this and your face softens at his words. “I mean, it’s not like he kicked me out, he said it’s fine if I wanted to stay, I just didn’t want to bother him.”   
You start moving things off of your bed and pat the area that you have cleared for him. “Alright, come here. You’re too adorable to turn away, we’ll turn on a movie and relax till Beel is done.” You can feel your face heating up as you mention Beel. Belphie either doesn’t notice the blush that has formed on your cheeks or he’s too nice to mention it. He slowly makes his way over to your bed and lays next to you. You pull up a browser on your laptop and you try to find a movie for you two to watch. You quickly decide to put on Lilo and Stitch. Belphie gets himself situated and cuddles up to you while watching the movie.   
Within about a half hour, he’s passed out on your bed and as the movie gets close to ending, you send Beel a text, ‘Hey, Belphie came down here while you were working out and he’s asleep on my bed, just letting you know.’ You receive a text back from Beel fairly quickly saying, ‘I was wondering where he was. I’ll come get him in a minute.’ There’s only one word to describe the emotions you’re feeling currently, panic. Pure and utter panic runs through your veins at the thought of having to look Beel in the eye. You start to type back to him telling him it’s okay to leave Belphie where he is, but you hear a knock on the door before you’re done with your text.  
You carefully get up and open the door. You regret every decision you’ve ever made, cause somehow they’ve led you here, standing face to face with the man who you watched jerk off on a cam show less than two hours ago, and now here he is, shirtless in front of you. You’re certain that you have the complexion of a tomato right now. He gives you an easy smile, “Hey, sorry about Belphie invading, I just didn’t figure he wanted to be in the room while I was working out.” His smile turns slightly sheepish as he explains. You swallow hard and nod, noticing that his sweats are hanging low on his hips. You will yourself to move out of his way and allow him in.  
He makes his way over to where his brother is sleeping and you clear your throat, you have to tell him, you know you do, but you can’t look him in the eye. “So Beel, I got an email from you earlier,” you see his body tense up some “and it was some link.” He whips around to look at you with wide eyes. You can’t bring yourself to say anything else about it, so you stand there, mouth slightly open like you’re about to speak, looking ridiculous.   
He clears his throat and turns back to Belphie. Beel gently shakes Belphie awake and tells him to go up to their room which he does fairly quickly as he is still tired. Once Belphie leaves and closes the door Beel finally speaks. “Did you click on the link?” You stay quiet for a while and then give a small nod and you feel true panic set in over your body. Why would you tell him that you clicked on it? What is wrong with you? “And w-what did you see?” His voice waivers as he asks, but he never breaks eye contact. You, however, immediately look away.   
“I-I… I’m sorry…” That’s all you can manage to get out. If you could disappear from existence, that would be great right about now. You hear Beel walk closer to you and your body tenses up as he walks right up to you. One of his hands gently lifts your chin so you’re looking him in the eye. “Did you watch all of the video?” You give a small shake of your head. He lets out a sigh, “But you saw enough to know what it was. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to send that link to you…” His hand moves from your chin to rest on your cheek. “I understand if things are a little weird now, and I get if you don’t really want to hang out with me anymore.”  
You can’t believe what you’re about to say, but here goes, “No! I still want to hang out! I-I just... feel weird b-because... I...I liked it.” Your words are rushed at the start of the sentence but by the end of it, your brain has caught up with what you’re saying. Okay, well now you really regret every decision you’ve ever made. What the fuck is wrong with your brain? Beel is never going to talk to you after this. “Fuck. Okay, please forget that I ev-” You’re cut off by Beel pressing his lips against yours. You make a confused noise but soon relax into the kiss. When Beel pulls back, you’re left dumbfounded, “Did you just kiss me?” He slowly nods his head.  
“Is that okay?” You’re still in shock but quickly nod and lean back in for another kiss. This kiss is much more passionate. You feel Beel run his tongue over your bottom lip, silently asking for permission which you grant immediately. Your tongues wrestle for a little bit and you run a hand over his chest, enjoying the feeling of his abs. During your kiss, you slowly push him back to the bed and straddle his lap, continuing your kiss as your hand finds its way to his hair. You can’t help yourself, your hips roll against him causing him to let out a groan. You finally part for air and both take a deep breath. He looks gorgeous like this—his hair tousled from where you’ve messed it up, his kiss swollen lips, and the way he’s looking at you, like there’s nothing else in the world but the two of you.   
You can feel his erection pressing up into your clothed core in a very pleasurable way. You give another experimental roll of your hips and Beel’s head lulls back for a second. When he looks at you, he says, “You might want to stop that if you don’t plan on finishing the job.” You smirk and lean in so you can whisper in his ear, “You have no idea how badly I want to finish the job.” You gently bite his earlobe as you pull away which gets a moan from him. His hands roam down and grope at your ass, “Are you sure that you want to do this?”   
You nod. "If you think I'm going to stop, you're dead wrong. I want you, Beel.” You lean back in for a kiss and quickly start moving your kisses to his neck. While you kiss and nip at his neck, you find one particular spot that has him bucking his hips into you slightly. You start working on leaving a mark there and as you do, you feel Beel’s hands roam up under the back of your shirt to the clasp of your bra which he manages to get unhooked in an impressively short amount of time. Soon after, you feel Beel’s hands move to the ends of your shirt where he starts pushing it up. You pull back from his neck to help him get your shirt off and he makes swift work of getting your shirt and bra off.   
Beel stares at your breasts for long enough that you start to feel self conscious, but when he makes eye contact with you a smile appears on his face. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, you know that right?” The blush has returned full force on your face as you bite your lip and look away, and Beel takes this opportunity to kiss along your collarbone earning a moan from you. He kisses along your neck for a little bit and when you roll your hips against him again, he practically growls at you and flips the two of you over so that you’re now laying on the bed underneath him. He continues roaming down your body with his kisses. He kisses at both of your breasts, teasing them with his licks and kisses. You let out a whine after a little bit and Beel looks up at you with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I can’t help myself.” He gives another lick over your sensitive nipple.  
“Beel,” you whine as he licks your nipple. He smirks, the same smirk from the cam show, damn him, and slides his hands to the elastic of your sleep shorts. You lift your hips up so he can pull them off easier which he does immediately. He licks his lips at the sight of your soaked core. It seems he can’t help himself as he immediately dives in to lick your core. You can’t help the whine that leaves your throat. “Beel please don’t tease me; I want you inside of me.”   
He pulls back from his position between your legs and smiles, “Of course.” He stands up and gets rid of his pants as fast as he can. You catch sight of Beel’s fully erect cock and you can feel your core getting more and more wet by the second. Beel gets on the bed and positions himself between your legs. He leans over your body and kisses you as he slowly presses his cock against your entrance. You let out a loud moan at the contact and roll your hips against him, trying to get Beel inside of you.   
Beel takes the hint and presses his cock inside of you. It’s such a delicious feeling, the way he stretches you. He gasps at the feeling of your walls clamping against him and you take the chance to bite his bottom lip which makes a groan leave his throat. God, he sounds absolutely amazing. Beel slowly pushes his way all the way into you and gives you a minute to adjust to his size, then he starts slowly rolling his hips against you. He feels absolutely amazing, the way he fits in you is just perfect.   
Beel starts to speed up his pace to the point that he’s pounding into you, and he starts to play with your breasts. He gives a pinch to your nipple and earns a loud moan from you as you throw your head back. “You look so hot (Y/N).” Beel moans out as he pounds into you harder and harder. Your hands wander up Beel’s toned back, feeling all of his muscles as you move your hands higher, up into his hair. You can feel your orgasm building as Beel keeps moving as fast as he can, and your moans keep getting louder and louder, filling the room.  
“B-Beel, keep going, I’m gonna cum.” You whine out as you give a slight yank on the back of his hair. He growls at the feeling of you tugging on his hair and snaps his hips against you as hard as he can. You cry out at the feeling, it was slightly painful, but it also felt extremely amazing. Beel leans down and kisses you hard and sloppily; it’s one of the singular best kisses you’ve ever had. After a few more minutes, you lose yourself to the waves of pleasure. Beel lets out a deep moan as he feels your walls tighten around him. He keeps fucking you through your orgasm, and finally finds his release deep inside of you. “Fuck, (Y/N).” He breaths out as he feels your walls pulse around him. After another moment, Beel slowly pulls himself out of you and lays next to you.  
He gives you a cute smile as he brushes some hair out of your face. “You look amazing.” You can feel your face heat up again and you bury your face in his chest, feeling quite embarrassed. He tilts your chin up so you’re looking at him, “No need to act shy, you’re beautiful. You’re so sexy, and you don’t even see it.” He can tell you still don’t really believe him. He lets out a sigh, “I can’t believe I’m really going to tell you this, but earlier, for the cam show, I… I was thinking of you… because you’re just so perfect.” This time, he looks away out of shyness and your eyes go wide.  
“R-Really…” Surely he’s lying, surely he hadn’t actually been thinking of you. He glances back over at you and gives you a small nod. You give him a giant smile and lean up and kiss him. He really is perfect.


	3. Asmo's Secret Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo has a plan for the reader, so you better prepare for this one! I know it's a bit long, but I couldn't help myself. I love Asmo so much and I really like this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Satan's chapter right now, but it may take me a couple of days to finish. Satan's chapter also may not be what most people are expecting, so just keep an open mind when you read it!

Finally, it was a Saturday and that meant that you didn’t have hardly anything you had to do. Or that was the case until Beel came to your room and asked you if you wanted to help him cook some food. You couldn’t tell him no, he was too adorable and you had been telling him you would show him how to make pizza for about a week now. You managed to drag yourself out of your bed, get dressed in a casual outfit consisting of a mint colored long sleeved shirt that was obviously too big for you and hung loosely from your frame and a pair of black shorts that were mostly covered by the shirt you were wearing. You made your way downstairs to the kitchen fairly quickly that way you weren’t keeping Beel waiting.  
When you make your way into the kitchen, Beel’s face lights up with a smile. “I’m glad you came down so quick, I’m starving!” You give a small chuckle at how cute he is. “Beel, you’re always starving.” He gives a little shrug to your comment and walks over to the fridge. You both set to work on finding the ingredients you need.  
While waiting on your pizzas to come out of the oven, you hear someone else heading toward the kitchen. You turn to look at the doorway and find Asmo making his way over to you with a skip in his step. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” He’s adorable when he’s excited like this. “Come here, I have something I need to tell you about!” He grabs your hand and starts pulling you from the room. You don’t fight him too much, you know it won’t do you any good. Asmo looks like he’s about to burst with excitement as he pulls you into a different room. “Okay, now that we’re alone, I have something that you need to watch later!” Okay, he’s totally lost you, you have no idea why he was so excited about that. The confusion must show on your face because Asmo gives a huff and a roll of his eyes. “I’ll send you the link for it. It’ll be on at eight, and don’t be late, you need to see all of it! Oh, and make sure it’s just you watching it. No one else would really like it. So will you watch it?”  
You’re still totally lost on why he’s so excited, but you can’t say no to him, especially when he looks like an excited puppy right now. You slowly nod, “Okay, fine, I’ll watch whatever it is that you’re so excited about, but only because you’re too adorable to say no to.”  
His look quickly shifts to a smirk at your comment. “Perfect.” He looks very self satisfied as he turns away from you and saunters back to his room. You shake your head and go back to the kitchen so you can eat your pizza.  
Throughout the day, your mind wanders back to all the possibilities of what Asmo wants you to see. You find it hard to focus on other things because your curious nature and overactive brain are killing you. Thankfully, it’s nearing the time that Asmo had told you to watch. All you have to do is make it through dinner and you should have your curiosities sated.  
You make your way to the dinner table a little early because your anxiety is getting the better of you. You need to know what Asmo wants you to watch. You sit at your normal spot at the table. You hear noise from the kitchen and you try your best to remember who’s on cooking duty that night. You can’t remember whose turn it is, so you turn your attention to your D.D.D. to try and relieve some of the anxiety that is bubbling up inside of you. You start scrolling on Devilgram, losing yourself in all of the pictures that have been posted. As you scroll, you find a picture of Asmo. It’s a picture of him with only a pair of tight red pants as he’s spread out on his bed. His hair is slightly tousled and messy. He has his lips turned up in a slight smile, he looks amazing like that.  
“It is a good picture isn’t it, love?” Asmo’s voice in your ear makes you nearly jump out of your skin. He giggles at your panic and shrugs, “I’m glad you like it, it took nearly an hour to get the perfect angle. So are you still planning on watching tonight?” You can’t bring yourself to actually speak after getting caught staring at his picture so you simply nod. He grins and presses a feather light kiss to your cheek before pulling away and setting the table. “Good, I’m glad to hear it.” You have to focus very hard to keep your breathing at a steady rate after the kiss. Asmo doesn’t say anything else to you as he continues setting the table, and his brothers slowly file into the room.  
Asmo takes a seat right next to you. “Dude, what are ya doing in my seat? Move.” Mammon saunters over to his normal seat where Asmo is sitting.  
“I’m not moving, you can go sit on the other side of the table, it won’t kill you.” Asmo huffs out his response and just as Mammon goes to argue with him, Lucifer clears his throat and gestures for him to sit on the other side of the table. Asmo has a small smirk spread across his face. Dinner is fairly normal other than the fact that Asmo keeps finding excuses to touch you throughout dinner. It’s all fairly innocent, so you don’t think much of it. Once you’re all done eating, you make your way up to your room to watch the video that Asmo wanted you to see.  
You check your emails and sure enough, you find an email from Asmo with a link. At eight on the dot, you click on the link. A new browser is pulled up and you see Asmo’s cheerful face on the screen which leaves you super confused. “Hello lovelies! How is everyone tonight?” He’s adorable when he’s so cheerful like this, but you’re still confused, until you see the website you’re on. This is a live cam site. Did Asmo really want you to watch him do a live cam show? Did he really want you to watch him touch himself? Your face reddens at the thought that this is what Asmo so desperately wanted you to watch. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when you hear Asmo speak again. “Oh you all are already so riled up, I love it! Well tonight will be quite a fun night my lovelies!” He giggles and moves back from the camera so that he’s on his bed and you can now see that Asmo is wearing nothing at all.  
You can feel your face heat up more as his cock comes into view. You do however, notice that he does have a cock ring on already. You inadvertently lick your lips at this realization. Asmo’s personality is as bubbly as ever as he starts grabbing a few things from off screen and then he starts showing them off. He’s showing off different toys that he could use. You feel dirty watching Asmo like this, but he did tell you to watch, so you try to relax. Once he’s made it through all his potential toys he says, “Alright, which one’s am I going to use tonight? Each coin you pay is a vote for that toy. You have one minute for voting.” You watch as Asmo starts stroking his cock lightly as he waits for the votes to pour in.  
After one minute, Asmo looks at the results and gives a grin. He pulls up two toys, one being a thin purple dildo and the other being a small vibrator. Your eyes widen at the idea that Asmo is actually going to use those. It had never crossed your mind that he would use toys, it makes sense, just not something you had thought of. Asmo pulls out a bottle of lube and quickly lubes up the purple toy before carefully inserting it. The look on his face as he gets the toy pushed all the way in is pure ecstasy. You bite your lip when you see that look fall over his face. God damn he looks so perfect all the time, and all you really want is to fuck him right now. He lets out a small moan as he starts to move the dildo in and out of himself. The sound is downright sinful and you would love to hear it in your ear. He finds a steady pace and once he’s got that, he turns on the vibrator and gently presses it to the head of his cock.  
Watching Asmo like this is a gorgeous sight and you can’t bring yourself to look away. You can’t help when your hand moves to your breast and starts rubbing circles around your nipple. It’s nearly an absent minded act. “Mm, this feels absolutely amazing, my lovelies.” Asmo gets rid of the vibrator in favor of his hand and lets out a long, low moan. He starts moving his hands faster, chasing his orgasm but he can’t quite get there. After a few minutes, he’s a whimpering mess and has a thin layer of sweat covering his body. You press your thighs together hoping to relieve some of the ache in your core but it doesn’t do much for you. Asmo lets out a little whimper. “Oh I’m so close, lovelies~” Suddenly the chat blows up with people encouraging him to cum. Within a few minutes, you hear him let out a loud moan and throw his head back as he cums. It’s honestly a beautiful sight and you can’t get over how perfect Asmo looks in that moment. After a minute, Asmo gives a little giggle, “Until next time my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed.” The camera gets turned off and you’re left still staring in awe.  
You finally pull yourself away from your laptop and try to relax, but your muscles feel like they are wound up. You nearly jump out of your skin when your D.D.D. goes off. You reach for it and your face feels like it’s on fire when you see that you have a message from Asmo. You take a steadying breath and open it. ‘So what did you think, love?’ You nearly screech at his message and immediately lock your D.D.D. You decide that ignoring the problem is the best way to handle it. To keep yourself occupied, you decide to take a shower, a cold shower. You get in the shower and try to not think about Asmo.You get out of the shower, dry off some, and check your phone to find another message from him. ‘‘Did you touch yourself? Or are you still touching yourself? Is that why you didn’t answer me, love?’  
Cue your face being on fire again. You lock your phone and walk into your bedroom with only a towel around you. Just as you step into the room, you see him. Asmo is seated on your bed wearing a pink crop top and a pair of well fitting grey shorts. Well fuck. You nearly drop your towel out of shock. “Hello, love.” He gives you an easy smile and looks you up and down. “Here I was thinking my outfit was perfect, but I think I may like yours better. Well, maybe not quite.” He giggles as he stands up and starts walking closer to you. Your feet seem to be frozen in place and you feel a shiver run up your spine as Asmo steps into your space.  
“W-what are y-you doing here?” Your voice quivers just a little as you ask him. He brushes a strand of hair out of your face. “Well, love, you didn’t answer my messages so I figured I would come ask you face to face.” His hand lingers on your cheek as he says it. “So did you touch yourself?” His voice is only a whisper when he asks and it sends goosebumps all over your body. He doesn’t give you hardly any time to answer before he presses a kiss to your lips. The kiss is more gentle than you would have expected from Asmo, it’s a tender kiss. Asmo pulls back from your lips all too soon. “Well, love?”  
You lean back in and kiss him in place of answering him. He quickly tries to deepen the kiss and you allow him to. God damn, he was a good kisser. No, good doesn’t even cover it, he was phenomenal. You expected him to be a great kisser, but holy shit. You’re so enveloped in the kiss that you wrap both of your arms around Asmo’s neck causing your towel to fall off of you. Honestly, you’re not sure you even care at this point. You were still beyond horny from watching his cam show, and now with him pressing his body up against yours, you couldn’t help it, you wanted him. Asmo takes advantage of the fact that your towel has fallen and runs his hands down your back all the way to your ass.  
You press closer to Asmo when his hands reach your ass. Asmo breaks the kiss to dip his hands down to your upper thighs and lifts you up. You let out a squeak at the sudden change in position and tighten your arms around his neck. You also wrap your legs around his waist. Asmo immediately starts kissing at your neck which draws a moan from you. You tangle your fingers in his hair at the sensation. After a minute, Asmo starts walking the two of you over to your bed. Asmo turns and sits down with you on his lap. You can definitely feel just how hard he is. The pressure against your core feels good, but you want more. You pull back from Asmo, “Please. Please give me more Asmo. I want you now.”  
“Oh but the build up is so much fun, love.” He coos to you. You grind yourself against him, trying to get him to change his mind. He lets out a low groan at the feeling and smiles. “Fine, I suppose you are pretty desperate since it seems you didn’t touch yourself while watching earlier. But next time, I’ll break out the handcuffs so you can’t rush me.” You feel shivers run through your body at his words. After a moment, you give him a kiss and then you pull his shirt off of him. It looked great on him, but it looks even more amazing on the floor. You run your fingers over his toned body. This man is truly a sight to behold. You give him another quick kiss and slide off of his lap so he can get his shorts off.  
You watch as Asmo stands up and removes his tight fitting shorts and his underwear. You can’t do anything other than stare at his perfect body, and Asmo is loving it. Asmo walks back over to where you’re sitting on the edge of the bed and leans down for a kiss. He pulls back from the kiss and tells you, “Lay down and hold on tight. I’m about to fuck you hard enough that you can’t walk.” You follow his directions immediately and he wastes no time pulling your hips to the edge of the bed and pressing into you. Once he has his cock all the way inside of you, he leans down to whisper in your ear, “And next time, I’ll take my time with you. I’ll make it last all night. You better prepare yourself, love~”  
Asmo pulls his cock almost all the way out and slams back into you. You cover your mouth to hide the loud moan that falls from your lips. Asmo smirks as he pins both of your hands above your head. “Oh no, love. If you’re going to rush me then I want everyone in this house to hear you. Let them all hear how good my cock feels.” His words are absolutely intoxicating. They have quite the effect on you and you can’t keep quiet. You are moaning so loudly that you know the others can hear you, but you don’t care. Asmo pounds into you harder and you can feel your release getting closer and closer.  
“A-Asmo I-I’m gonna cum” You manage to say, and just as you’re on the brink, Asmo’s movements halt. You let out a long whine at the lack of friction and you try moving your hips against him. He quickly halts your hips with one hand and keeps your hands pinned above your head. “What the hell, Asmo?!” You are seething. Why didn’t he let you cum?  
“Remember when I said the build up is so much fun?” He grins at the cute angry look on your face. “Oh don’t worry love, I’m not done with you yet.” He leans down and kisses your neck as he starts moving his hips again, but far more slowly this time. He takes long, slow strokes in and out of you. He lets go of your wrists so he can stand up straight again and he rubs slow circles over your clit. He really knows how to push your buttons. He starts playing with your breast, flicking your nipples ever now and then. Asmo picks up his pace just a bit and you feel your orgasm building again. He better let you cum this time. You let out little whimpers as you feel yourself getting close. “Asmo, please go faster.” You beg him and he gives you a grin. “Of course, love~” He starts pounding into you again and you can feel your orgasm approaching swiftly. Asmo rubs your clit faster which draws all sorts of sounds from you which he is eating up.  
“F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum Asmo!” You warn him just before you fall over the edge. You feel your waves of pleasure crash over you. Your walls tighten around Asmo, but he keeps thrusting into you. His movements become more erratic, and just as you’re starting to feel over stimulated you can feel Asmo cum inside of you. “Fuck, (Y/N)” he groans as he finishes.  
After a minute, he pulls out of you and giggles at how tired you look. He carefully moves your body so you’re laying the correct way on the bed and he lays next to you. You quickly cuddle up to him. “Have I ever told you that you’re adorable when you’re tired?” He questions as he plays with your hair. You only manage a grunt back at him and he chuckles. “Get your rest in now, because tomorrow I’m gonna fuck you until you lose your voice, sweetheart.” When he doesn’t hear an answer, he looks down at you again and finds you already passed out. “Goodnight my love.” He whispers to you.


	4. Do It For the Gram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the name but I thought it was funny since he posts on Devilgram. So this chapter is for Satan and it's probably not what most people expect for Satan, so I hope you guys like my take on this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my next one may take a few days to post as my classes have started back up so I'm fairly busy with classes and work but I'll get it up as soon as I can

You would think that living with seven demon brothers, you would have no free time, but you found yourself with an abundance of it today. Most of the brothers were out doing things and the others were holed up in their rooms. For once, you’re caught up on your homework, so you decide to scroll on Devilgram for a bit. When you open Devilgram up, you find a super cute picture of Satan with cat ears and whiskers. He looks absolutely adorable like that. You notice there’s a link attached to the picture and the caption says ‘30 minutes’. That’s weird, especially for Satan. You take a screenshot of it so you can go to it in thirty minutes on your laptop. 

You spend a good amount of time scrolling on Devilgram, and when you check the time and realize that it’s been about forty minutes. You are a little late, but you decide to go to the link. You type it in on your laptop and it pulls up a website with a video already going. Your eyes practically bug out of your head when the website loads. You are met with the sight of Satan in nothing except for cat ears and a tail. You can see every inch of his toned body and it’s a view you could get used to. Your throat goes dry at the sight of him like this and you have to force yourself to swallow. You pull up Devilgram to see if anyone else has found this website because of the link, but when you find the picture, you see that the caption is gone. You assume that he didn’t mean to post the caption with the photo and took it down. He probably figured no one had seen it.

Your attention is drawn back to your laptop when you hear Satan let out a low moan. By this point, Satan had moved from his standing position to sitting on his bed. Satan was now in front of the camera slowly stroking his cock for the audience. You shouldn’t be watching this; this is super personal. You weren’t meant to see this, but- ‘He really does look good like that.’ you think to yourself as you watch Satan. Honestly, him dressing up with the ears and the tail was super sexy. You hear him let out a little whine and you notice that his hand has nearly stopped moving. “Too bad I don’t have any of you here to be my dom.” You practically stop breathing when you hear Satan breathily moan those words. You have never seen him be submissive before. You have also never been more turned on in your life. You bite your lip at the sight of Satan like this. “You all are so mean to me, making me go this slow. Please. Please let me go faster.” Satan whines.

Fuck. You can’t do this. You can’t watch Satan sit here and beg these strangers for permission to jerk himself off faster. ‘He should be begging me.’ The fleeting thought runs through your mind and astonishes you. Where did that thought come from? You’re not typically a dominant person and besides, it’s not like Satan has any reason to be begging you. You can’t quite explain it, but seeing Satan like this makes you want nothing more than to be dominant to him. You barely register that his speed has picked up ever so slightly as you reach for your phone. You find your messages with Satan and start typing a message to him. ‘Meet me in my room in 15 minutes. Don’t keep me waiting.’ You feel a rush of excitement run through your veins as you click send. 

Once you’ve sent the message, you look back at your laptop where you see Satan glance off screen. You hear him let out a small huff and look back at the camera. Was he really ignoring you? You smirk and send him another message, ‘Leave on the ears and tail too.” You see Satan glance off screen and you see his eyes go wide as his breath catches. You can clearly see his face turn a lovely shade of red before the video is abruptly cut off. You’re caught off guard when the video shuts off. Hardly a moment later, your phone goes off with a message from Satan reading, ‘Make it two minutes.’ 

Within two minutes, as promised, there’s a knock on your door. You get up from where you are sitting and walk over to the door. You open it to find Satan with a desperate look plastered on his face. You quickly take in his appearance. You notice the red flush on his cheeks, his disheveled hair, and the way he’s biting at his lip. You also notice the fact that Satan is still wearing the cat ears and a bathrobe which you assume is hiding the tail he had. Satan walked all the way from his room to yours like that. He must be desperate. “Bed.” The word comes out of your mouth like a command, catching both of you slightly by surprise. Satan’s eyebrows knit together in perhaps the sassiest look you have ever seen.

“Make me.” You raise one eyebrow at his sass. ‘Great, he’s a brat.’ You can tell he wants you to make him so you give him a smirk after a minute. “Hmm, really? You wanna play that game? Fine. How does not cumming sound?” Satan rolls his eyes at your suggestion and you narrow your eyes. You’re going to have to work harder than that. You feign defeat and let out a sigh as you step closer to him. You put your hands around his neck as he gives you a confused look, trying to figure out what you’re doing. You lean in and give him a rough kiss. After a minute, you start palming him through the bathrobe. Once you finally part for air, there’s a wicked smile on your face.

“Listen up, Satan, you are either going to listen to me, strip, go sit on my bed right now, and not move from that spot or I can call for your brothers and they can see you like this. Cat ears, a tail, and fully erect right outside of my room. Imagine how they would laugh.” You sneer. This seems to have the desired effect on him as you see his shoulders go rigid. He’s not happy about it, but he slowly makes his way across your room, strips and sits on your bed. The smirk lingers on your face as you close your door. You turn around and make your way over to Satan. You lean down and give him a little peck on the lips and you hear a small whine leave his lips. “What? Is my kitty that desperate?” You ask as you slowly strip your shirt off. You make sure he’s watching you as you wiggle your hips to get your shorts off.

He bites his lip while he watches you and pouts. “Hurry uuuuup.” You roll your eyes at his bratty tone and decide to tease him. You stay standing just far enough away that he can’t touch you and you slowly start rubbing yourself over your panties. You hear a quiet moan from Satan and decide to push it further. You slip your hand inside of your panties and start rubbing your clit again and you let out a moan. “Heeeey, you told me to come here, shouldn’t you focus on me?” Satan whines but you can tell he’s actually loving this. You ignore his pouting and close your eyes and bite your lip at the feeling. After a minute, you hear Satan let out a moan and you open your eyes to see him jerking himself off. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” There’s a harsh edge to your voice when the words come out and Satan sticks his tongue out at you. “Do I look like I care?” he challenges. That’s it. That was the last straw. You look around and find exactly what you’re looking for. You grab the tie from your uniform and walk up to Satan. “Lay on the bed.” The command is harsh, and for once, he listens and lays down on the bed. You tie both of his hands to the headboard nice and tight so he can’t move them. You smirk as he pulls at his restraints, trying to get free. He pouts when he realizes that he can’t get out. You decide to tease him even more and you sit right next to him and start touching yourself again. You make sure to moan louder than you normally would so as to tease Satan. You hear him let out a few angry huffs and whines as he keeps pulling against his restraints. 

“What? Are you mad I’m not touching you?” You ask as you pull your hand away from your core and lick your fingers. He gives a desperate look and a nod. “Well, are you going to be good and actually listen to me?” He pouts at your question but doesn’t refuse, he just sits. You smirk and take his cock in your hand and stroke him ever so slowly. “Are. You. Going. To. Listen.” He gives a begrudging nod as his hips thrust up against your hand. You take your hand off his cock and shove his hips back into the bed. He gives out an indignant squeak at the motion. He loves it. You stand up and strip off the last pieces of clothing you have on and go to straddle Satan. As you do, you rub your core against his cock and you hear him moan, but he keeps his hips from thrusting up against you. “Good boy.” 

You line his cock up with your entrance and ever so slowly sink down onto him. Once his cock is fully inside of you, you run your fingers through his hair up to the cat ears he’s wearing which draws a little moan from him. You make sure to keep from moving your hips at all as you lean down and kiss at his neck. He lets out a few little moans and mewls and he lets out a gasp and bucks his hips when you bite his neck roughly. You bite down again, even harder on his neck earning a loud whimper from the man beneath you. You pull back and look him in the eye. “I’m the one in charge here, we’re going to go at my pace, whether you like it or not, now be a good kitty and listen to me.” He can’t help but still his motions when you call him kitty.

You smirk and go back to your assault on his neck. After a minute, you become too impatient to tease him any longer so you start rolling your hips against him. He lets out a whimper at your slow pace. “Go faster.” Your movements cease and you get an angry look on your face. “Please, please go faster, miss. I beg of you.” He’s too desperate to get off to actually be a brat right now. You act like you’re contemplating it as you sit perfectly still and Satan starts whining again. You start moving at the same pace you had before he asked and you hear Satan let out a huff and he rolls his eyes at you.

You can’t help yourself when your hand meets his throat and you gently choke him. His mouth immediately curves into a smile as it gets a little harder for him to breath. You press down just a little harder on his throat, making sure not to hurt him. You start to pick up your pace as you feel the power trip running through your body. Satan keeps pulling against his restraints as his end draws closer. You also start to feel your orgasm building. You keep one hand wrapped around his throat and your other hand works its way into his hair and rubs right by where his cat ears are. You hear him let out a choked moan at the feeling. You know he’s close. You start moving your hips as fast as you can which sends you dangerously close to the edge of your orgasm. After a moment, your orgasm hits you and you press down even more on Satan’s throat as you ride out your orgasm. The combined pressure of your hand around his throat and your core pulsing around him sends Satan over the edge in no time. You feel him orgasm inside of you. 

After a few moments of catching your breath, you slowly climb off of Satan and untie his wrists. He brings his hands down and rubs at where the restraint had dug into his wrists and you lean down and gently kiss his wrists. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you.” You say in a bashful tone. He simply chuckles when he says, “It’s fine, (Y/N). I enjoyed it a lot honestly.” You lay down on your bed and Satan snuggles up to you and lays his head on your chest. You pull the cat ears off of his head so you can play with his hair more easily and you let out a content sigh. When you look down at Satan you realize he’s starting to drift off and you kiss the top of his head. “Sleep well my cute kitty.”


	5. Magic Girls Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You quickly learn that Levi's cosplays are truly a gift. I hope you all like this idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a few days, I was having some issues getting it done because I had a nagging feeling that it wasn't good. Anyhow, I will try and get Mammon's up as soon as I can. I have started it and I'm loving it so far!

The internet was truly a great thing. You have been scrolling on a blog about TSL (Levi had really gotten you into it) for probably forty minutes. You have been seeing a few pictures of cosplayers here and there on the post, which left you with the lingering thought about how you hate cosplayers because they are so damn attractive. You ran across a picture of one particularly attractive cosplayer, but you couldn’t see the full photo. You clicked on it hoping the rest of the picture would pop up, but the demon's face was cut off which is wildly unfortunate as the cosplay is of the Lord of Shadows. The caption caught your attention though; it read ‘I’m doing a free partial patreon show at 7, NO NORMIES ALLOWED.’ Weird, that reminded you of the third eldest brother, but surely there are other demons obsessed with anime. You shrug it off and focus back on the picture.

You debate the idea of watching a patreon show. On one hand, it feels a little weird to watch a random demon and there’s potential of you getting caught by any of the brothers, but on the other hand, this cosplayer was super attractive and you really wouldn’t mind seeing more of him. You bite your lip as you think over your options. You notice that it’s nearly seven now so you have to make a decision pretty quickly. You can’t so no to watching it. You get up and go lock your door and make your way back over to your bed. Once it hits seven, you click on the link attached to the picture and wait for the video to load.   
Once the video loads, you gasp. You would recognize that demon anywhere. You are greeted with the sight of Levi dressed in the Lord of Shadows cosplay from the photo. You feel a flash of excitement run through your veins. You know you shouldn’t watch what was about to happen, but this is a side of Levi that you haven’t seen. It was enthralling to see him like this, he had a confidence to him that you usually don’t see from the third oldest. You couldn’t bring yourself to turn off the video, Levi just looks so good in cosplay. 

“So who’s ready to start this partial patreon show?” There are several comments that pop up all at once after he asks and Levi’s mouth curves up in a sexy little smirk. “I thought you all would be ready to get this show going.” Levi says as he slowly tugs off the deep purple outer vest that he was wearing for the cosplay. He then slowly starts to unbutton the black undershirt revealing how lean and in shape he is. He starts to pull the shirt off and suddenly a bunch of messages pop up telling him to keep it on as is. He does look amazing with his shirt hanging open like that. He gives a little chuckle, “Whatever you want.” He starts unbuttoning and pulling off the black slacks and underwear leaving him in only his dress shirt. 

He decides to stay standing as he starts slowly jerking himself off. You can’t help but bite your lip at the motion. You always forget just how sexy Levi is. “God damn.” You whisper to yourself as you see his thumb swipe over the head of his cock and a small moan slips from his lips. Levi slowly picks up the pace he had set for himself and lets out a louder moan. You watch him as he continues to stroke himself for a few more minutes before he stops. He slowly walks up to the camera. “Sorry everyone, if you wanna see more you’ll have to sign up for my actual patreon.” He huffs the words out, clearly out of breath and obviously still horny. “Also thank you all for sending some of your cosplay photos to me. The Ruri Chan ones were probably my favorites.” He gives a wink to the camera and you feel a twinge of jealousy.

You close out of the browser out of anger. You didn’t want him looking at other girls, you wanted him looking at you, but you don’t have any cosplays here. You sigh as you think about what to do to get his attention. As you think about it, you decide the best course of action is to try and go for a magical girl look. You start rummaging through your closet and find just the right outfit. You put on a black bodysuit that has mesh sleeves that flare out at the ends and you put on a plaid, orange miniskirt. You grabbed a pair of purple knee high socks and put them on as well. You figured the Lord of Shadows needed a magical girl who wore dark colors instead of light colors. You put your hair up in high pigtails and put on a few accessories. You were just hopeful he would like it. You sent him a text message saying you needed his help ASAP. 

Within two minutes, there was a knock on your door and you went to open it. You take a deep breath and open the door and Levi’s eyes immediately go wide when he sees you. “I.. uh… Wh-what did y-you need help w-with?” Levi stutters as he takes in your outfit. This is far from the confident man you saw on the cam show mere minutes ago. “Well, I wanted your opinion on my magical girl outfit. I mean, I made it to match the Lord of Shadows cosplay of yours.” His face turns an adorable shade of red when you mention the cosplay he had just changed out of. He’s sputtering trying to find real words to say but you cut him off. “I suppose if I wanted to match yours, I would need to get nearly naked though, now wouldn’t I?”

Levi freezes entirely. “What?”

“You heard me. I would need to be nearly naked to match. All but the shirt, right? Would you like to see that version of my magical girl instead?” You can’t help but be direct about it. You want him and you hope he wants you too so the best thing to do is be direct. He only manages a small nod and you grin as you grab his shirt and pull him into your room and he closes your door. 

Levi seems to have regained some of his confidence and he leans down and kisses you. It’s not a rough kiss, but it’s far from an innocent kiss. After a minute, Levi presses his body against yours causing you to gasp as you feel his cock press against you. He takes advantage of the gasp and slips his tongue into your mouth. He seems to have the confidence that he had during the cam show back. You slide a hand between your bodies and palm him through the loose pants that he had thrown on which draws a moan from him. 

He starts slowly walking you two back towards your bed. Once your knees hit the edge of the mattress, Levi finally pulls away so you can both get some much needed air. You start to pull your bodysuit off when Levi grabs your wrists. “Leave it on. Please leave the outfit on.” You bit your lip at his request but nod and start to tug at his shirt. He quickly pulls off all of his clothing as you only unbutton the body suit and pull off your panties. Levi wastes no time once he sees your panties hit the floor. He kisses you far more roughly this time as he guides you to lay down on the mattress. 

Once you’re fully laid down, Levi pulls back from the kiss. Levi wastes no time lining his cock up with your entrance. He loves you looking like this. He presses his cock into you which draws moans from both of you. He gives you a minute to adjust to the feeling of his cock filling you up, and then he starts to slowly move his cock in and out of you. You let out a whine, “Levi, please go faster, I need it.” He bites his lip at your words which is honestly one of the sexiest things you have ever   
seen. 

You nearly regret your words when Levi starts suddenly pounding into much more roughly than before, but you love it. He pins your wrists above your head as he pounds into you and uses his other hand to rub your clit. Levi has you seeing stars within seconds. “Fuck” you breath out and he lets out a little huff of laughter. You were definitely not expecting such a rough fuck from Levi but you were loving it. You could feel your orgasm getting closer and closer. “L-Levi, I’m g-gonna cum” you whimper the words out and he pounds into you as hard as he can. He cums a split second before you do but it feels amazing. You are both moaning messes as your orgasms hit you. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Levi pulls out of you and gives a bashful smile. “Sorry for going so fast, you just look super good like that. I couldn’t help myself.” You giggle, stand up and pull him in for a kiss. “You can make it up to me in the shower.” you say as you pull him toward the bathroom. His eyes go a little wide at the idea but a grin quickly appears on his face as he follows you to the bathroom.


	6. Mammon's Other Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon drags you to one of his photo shoots, and you realize how annoying other demons could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have stayed up way too late typing this because I loved it so much. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter and I hope to have Lucifer's done fairly soon for you guys!

Why did you let Mammon talk you into this? You had nothing to do other than watch girls ogle him as he was preparing to do more pictures for the shoot. You roll your eyes as you watch one of the girls doing his makeup ‘drops’ her makeup brush so she could bend over in front of him. You nearly gag when you notice he’s staring at her ass. You get up from where you are sitting and walk over to him. He gives you a grin when you come into view which draws what can only be described as a hiss from the girl doing his makeup. Mammon pays no mind to her as he asks you, “So what do ya think? Pretty damn hot, right?” The makeup artist gives a smirk and walks away. 

You huff at his confidence and at pretty much everything else that has happened since you got here. “You look like a clown. How fitting.” Your words are laced with venom as you roll your eyes at him. His eyes go wide at your reaction and just before he can respond, you hear the voice of a woman from behind you, “Well I think you look super hot.” You roll your eyes as the makeup artist walks back up to Mammon and you hear her say, “Just like in your shows.” You probably weren’t meant to hear that with how quietly she said it, so you decide to ask Mammon about it later. You go back to your corner and seethe for the rest of the shoot. 

Once you make it back to the house, you ask Mammon, “What did she mean by ‘shows’?” His eyes widen slightly at your question but he tries shrugging it off. “Eh, it’s nothing, (Y/N)” You roll your eyes. He’s obviously lying but your curiosity has been piqued, you need to know what she was talking about. You huff and roll your eyes, “You’re lying. Don’t deny it. Now tell me what she was talking about.” He looks ready to argue with you but you aren’t having it. “No. I had to sit there all day while those girls kept telling you how hot you were and you kept giving them what can only be described as bedroom eyes. You are going to tell me now.” Your tone betrays some of the hurt that you’re feeling and you see Mammon’s eyes cloud with confusion.

He sighs and looks around making sure no one else is around. “Okay, okay, so maybe I have an adult show that I do, on occasion.” He refuses to look you in the eye while he quietly says it. Your eyes go wide as he says it. “Oh.” That’s the only word you can manage to get out. He huffs at your response. “Yeah, now ya better not tell anyone, got it?” He pauses just long enough for you to nod. “Okay, I’m heading off to my room.” He walks away and you walk back to your room. Your body is basically on autopilot as you walk to your room, you’re too focused on the idea of Mammon actually doing a show. The idea shouldn’t surprise you with how much he models, but somehow you’re surprised. And maybe a little turned on. Fuck.

You make it back to your room with your body still on autopilot. You lock your door behind you unwittingly and finally manage to shake yourself out of autopilot. You can’t get your mind off of Mammon’s videos. You start to wonder if he went to his room to do one. You bite your lip at the idea and decide it would be worth a look. You pull out your laptop and go to the first live cam site you find. You start looking through the videos that just started and you see it. You see your white haired demon on one of the videos so you click on it.

You feel a little bad for watching, but after what he put you through today, you don’t feel as bad. Mammon is already shirtless on the video and giving a smirk to the screen. “I know it was a bit of an impromptu show today, but I just spent the day with a gorgeous girl and may have confessed to her that I did this show, and honestly, it was a huge turn on.” Your eyes are wide and your mouth is slightly ajar as you process what he says. He’s talking about you. You know it. You keep watching as Mammon runs a hand over his clothed cock and he lets out a small moan at the friction. 

Mammon quickly tugs his belt off and then slowly starts to pull his pants off. You’re biting your lip as you watch his pants fall to the floor. The only thing left to cover his body is a pair of black boxers which is an amazing look for him. Seeing him in only his boxers allows you to see his abs and the lovely v along his hips that trails just out of view. You want nothing more than to see those boxers on the floor. Mammon runs a hand down his exposed chest and hooks a finger in his boxers. He starts to slowly pull his boxers off and you bite your lip. His boxers hit the floor as you eagerly await what comes next.

Mammon starts to slowly stroke his cock for the viewer and he bites his lip at the friction. Messages start pouring in about how hot he is and he gives a little huff of laughter as he says, “Yeah, I know.” He smirks and gives a wink to the camera. God damn him for knowing how good he looks. His pace picks up just a bit and then you notice a particular comment pop up. ‘Glad to see you on here again. Did seeing me earlier today make you horny when I mentioned your show? You could have just had that girl leave so we could have some alone time.-Your makeup artist xo’ You grit your teeth at the message. Fuck, of course she’s watching. You’re pissed. “Well hey there doll. Glad you could join.” Now you’re beyond pissed. How dare he say that after he said earlier that he was doing this because of you. In your anger, you get an idea, a perfect idea to show that girl that she has no shot.

You close the browser and get up and leave your room. You quickly make your way to Mammon’s room and you pound on the door. “Open up, Mammon.”   
“What do ya want?” He sounds annoyed at the interruption.

“Open the door and find out.” You taunt him.

“Tell me what ya want.” He says again and you roll your eyes. You’re done waiting and you really don’t care who hears you at this point. “I want you to fuck me. So either open this door and do it, or you lose your chance.” The door opens within seconds and all he’s wearing is his boxers and his erection is very prominent. His pupils are blown out from pleasure and his breathing is faster than normal. Before he can say anything, you kiss him roughly. Mammon lets out a surprised noise at this but soon melts into the kiss. He quickly turns you and presses you to the door jam and presses his body against yours causing a gasp to leave your mouth. Mammon starts exploring your mouth when you gasp and after a moment he pulls back. 

“Door.” You huff out and Mammon nods as he steps back from you. You close his door and walk over to his bed and notice that his video is paused so no one can see. He walks over to you and looks ready to pounce. “Wait.” You say as you nod over at his laptop.

“Don’t worry it’s not filming. I can close it if ya want.” He clearly just wants to continue and would do anything for that.

You smirk. “Continue the show.” His eyes widen in pure shock. “I want them to know that you’re mine. Especially that makeup artist. I want everyone to see, Mammon.” 

“Are you sure?” You nod quickly and he looks over at the computer. He clicks the button to let it keep recording you two and looks back over at where you’re sitting on his bed. “Clothes, off, now.” You smirk at the controlling tone in his voice as you get up and strip on camera. You have no shame about what you’re doing. You strip all of your clothes off and sprawl out across his bed. He bites his lip as he looks your body up and down. He quickly moves over you, positing himself to where his body is between your legs and he has your wrists pinned above your head. 

He leans in for a rough kiss and rolls his hips against you. You feel a delicious amount of friction from his erection pressing into you. You let out a whine when he rolls his hips against you again. He smirks into the kiss and slowly pulls back, “Someone feeling desperate?” You roll your eyes as his comment and manage to get one of your hands out of his grasp and you reach between your bodies to palm him through his boxers. He lets out a little whimper at the feeling and his head falls to rest on your shoulder. You smirk back at him, “Someone sure is feeling desperate.” He quickly kicks his boxers off and kisses your neck. 

You moan loudly as he presses into you. He grunts as he feels you adjust to his size. Once he’s fully inside you, he gives you just a moment to adjust before he sets a steady pace. Mammon leans in and kisses you passionately and after a moment, you start to move your kisses to his neck. He lets out a low moan which only eggs you on. You love the sounds he’s making for you. “How about you let me take control, Mammon. I could ride you.” you whisper into his ear. His hips stutter at your words and he pants out, “Please.”

You both reposition so that you’re riding him now. You experimentally roll your hips against him and he lets out a sinful moan. You love it so you roll your hips against him again. You pick a steady pace as you ride him and you can feel your orgasm starting to build. His hands rest on your hips and you run your fingers through his hair. He brings one hand around to rub your clit as you ride him and damn does it feel good. Your moans keep getting louder as he draws you closer and closer to orgasm. He reaches up with his other hand and plays with your breast. You whine, you’re close but you need more. 

“Pull my hair.” He doesn’t even think about it, he just does as you ask and reaches his hand around to pull your hair. You gasp and moan at the tug. Mammon repeats this action which is enough to send you over the edge. Your orgasm crashes over you and your walls constrict around Mammon, which is enough to send him over the edge. You ride out your orgasm and you’re left panting. Mammon chuckles as he smacks your ass, “Ya gotta get up so I can shut off the camera.” Your eyes go wide having totally forgotten about the video. You carefully get off of Mammon and lay on his bed. Mammon shifts so he can turn the video off and then lays back down. You snuggle up to him and kiss his cheek. “If you ever look at that makeup artists ass again, I’ll tell your brothers about your cam show.” You tell him as you snuggle closer to him

Mammon lets out a laugh, “Why would I want her? I have you. You’re the one I was wantin anyhow. I was just tryin to make ya jealous. I guess it worked.” You roll your eyes at him, he didn’t have to go through all of that, but it was kinda cute that he did. Mammon starts to play with your hair and you feel yourself start to drift off.


	7. Playing Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you're in trouble now. How will Lucifer react to you trying to pull a prank on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this took so long to write because I could decide if I wanted Luci as a sub or a dom, so I did both! I have both chapters ready for you guys to read, and I hope you guys like both! As always, if you have any prompts for me, let me know and I will work on it!

Fuck. You knew this was a stupid idea. Why did you keep letting yourself participate in these poorly thought out pranks on Lucifer. Here you are trying to set up a prank on Lucifer with Belphegor and Mammon, then all of a sudden, you're alone in the room. You have zero idea where the boys went or why they left, then you hear it, the door opens. You hear an exasperated sigh that you quickly identify as Lucifer even though you are turned away from him at the moment. Your eyes widen and you quickly try to get out of the room. Lucifer isn’t going to let you get away that easily though, he quickly grasps onto the back of your shirt and stops you dead in your tracks. “It wasn’t my idea! It was Mammon and Belphie!” You say as you’re turned to face him. The look on his face clearly shows you that he doesn’t care, as a matter of fact, the look on his face shows you that he’s pissed. You have really messed up this time.

He starts dragging you out of the library down by your wrist. “W-where are we going?” you question as you try to pull away. “To my room so you receive the proper punishment.” His words are harsh and send a shiver down your spine. You keep trying to pull away but it doesn’t work. He pulls you into his room and closes and locks the door. Within a moment, Lucifer pins you to the wall. He has his arms on either side of your body, caging you in. You feel your breath catch as he makes eye contact with you. “You haven’t learned after the previous punishment you have received, so what punishment should I give you this time?” The question is not meant for you to actually answer, but you can’t help the retort that comes out, “Well if they haven’t worked then clearly they aren’t good punishments.” Well, you knew that your dumb comments were going to be the death of you, you just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

His red eyes shine with anger as he wraps a hand around your throat just tight enough for it to be hard to breathe. “Well, if they aren’t good enough, then it’s time to try new extremes. When I release you, you will strip and go lay on my bed, understood?” His voice is low and leaves no room for questions. You hate to admit it, but you are honestly more than a little turned on right now. You force yourself to give what nod you can. A small smirk falls on his face as he pulls his hand off of your throat and you take a moment to take a deep breath. After a moment, you start to walk over to his bed and you slowly start to strip off your clothes. Once you’re down to your bra and panties, you hear an impatient huff from Lucifer. “Hurry up about it.”

You narrow your eyes and you can’t help what comes out of your mouth, “Make me.” Within a minute, Lucifer is in front of you and has his hand wrapped around your throat again. His eyes are blazing red and he moves you back onto the bed and forces you to lay down. Within seconds, he has you tied up. You have no idea where the restraints came from, but they were tight around your wrists and ankles. You are starting to regret your words now. He smirks at your new position and slowly runs one finger down your body that stops right above your panties. You’re panting by the time he lets go of your throat. 

You watch Lucifer as he grabs his laptop and sets it up facing you. You’re very confused but you know that you shouldn’t ask. He pulls up a website and you realize that it’s a cam site. ‘Fuck, is he really going to film tormenting me?’ You think to yourself. You try your best to turn away but the restraints are too tight and you hear Lucifer let out a dark chuckle. “Try and get out all you want (Y/N), it won’t work, you’re stuck here until I decide I’m done with you.” You see him turn on the camera and you can tell that your face is turning red. He walks over to grab something off of his desk, and when he makes his way back over to you, he has a collar in hand. Your eyes are wide as he walks up to you and slips the collar around your neck. 

You turn your head away from the camera out of embarrassment but you quickly feel Lucifer’s hand on your cheek as he turns your head so you’re looking at him. “Are you ready for your punishment, dove?” You give a small nod to him and his smirk grows. Lucifer leans down for a rough kiss but quickly pulls away. He pulls out what appears to be a vibrator and you go back to trying to tug your wrists free. You hear Lucifer chuckle as he turns on the vibrator. Your entire body tenses up when he presses the vibrator to your clothed core. You can’t help the small moan that leaves your lips. “Well, well, well, what’s this? My dove is enjoying her punishment? Interesting, we’ll see how long that lasts.” He says as he turns the vibrator on a higher setting. You bite your lip to keep in another moan, you don’t want him to have the satisfaction of your moans. 

After a moment, he pulls the vibrator away from you and runs a gloved finger over your panties with a smirk. “You’re absolutely soaked, dove.” Lucifer moves the vibrator back in place and starts to play with one of your breasts. You keep yourself from moaning and you see a determined look fall on Lucifer’s face. “I want to hear you moan.” You still keep yourself from moaning. “If you’re not going to moan, you should have a good reason for it.” He says as he moves his hand from your breast to your throat. You let out a little whimper at the pressure. You can feel your orgasm building, especially when Lucifer turns the vibrator up again. You’re letting out what moans you can manage. “Don’t you dare cum until I say, dove.”

You clench your eyes shut as you try to focus on not cumming but your body isn’t going to last much longer. Just as you're about to lose yourself, you feel Lucifer’s hand tighten around your throat and he whispers in your ear, “Cum for me dove.” The wave of pleasure crashes over you so fast and so strongly that you’re seeing stars. You ride out your wave of pleasure for as long as you can, and once you finally come down from your high, you let out a little whimper so he knows to loosen his grip. You feel his grip relax, and when you look up, Lucifer is already pulling off his gloves and unbuttoning his shirt. You bite your lip as his abs come into view and whine at the fact that he’s out of reach. He huffs out a laugh, “It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I just let you touch me and do whatever you want, now would it, dove?” 

You’re clearly irritated at his response, but your eyes never leave his body, especially when he starts removing his pants and boxers. You let out a whine, “Lucifer, please, please just fuck, please use me. I can’t take this anymore.” He scoffs at you and starts to jerk himself off nice and slow. He knows he’s annoying you by doing this and he loves it. He presses the vibrator back to your core while it’s on high. It’s overstimulating, you keep letting out a whine after whine as your body spasms from the contact. After a little bit of jerking himself off and keeping the vibrator pressed against you, he stops touching both of you. You can see pre-cum leaking out of his cock and you suppress a small whimper. 

Lucifer moves his body over yours. Your body is practically shaking from anticipation as Lucifer slowly leans in and kisses you roughly. When he pulls back, he bites your bottom lip and rolls his hips against you. You let out a moan at the feeling. Lucifer pushes your panties to the side and slowly presses his cock into you. ‘He is being far more gentle th-’ Just as the thought starts to cross your mind, he slams his cock into you. You let out a loud half moan, half whimper. Lucifer keeps pounding into you for a minute and then drops his pace. He keeps teasing you with his pace as he uses one hand to play with your breast and the other finds its way into your hair. Just as he starts pounding into you more roughly, he yanks your hair to the side snapping your head to where you’re looking at the camera. Your breaths are coming out in huffs at this point and you honestly couldn’t care that all of this is being filmed at this point. Lucifer feels so damn good pounding into you, this is by far the best punishment you’ve ever received. 

Lucifer’s pace falters ever so slightly as he’s pounding into you so you know he’s getting close. Probably for the best since you’re dangerously close. Your moans are filling the room as your core clenches around Lucifer. You moan out his name as you cum. Lucifer keeps pounding into you as you ride out your orgasm and he keeps going to the point that you’re overstimulated again. You’re letting out whine after whine but it’s only egging Lucifer on. You look up at Lucifer but your head is snapped back to the side as Lucifer buries himself deep inside of you and moans out your name. Lucifer pants for a little bit and then pulls out of you. 

He quickly turns off the video and walks back over to start untying you. He unties one wrist and kisses it gently. He does the same for your other wrist and ankles. You’re totally exhausted and curl up. Lucifer gets a mildly concerned look on his face as he watches you. “I-I’m sorry, did I take it too far?” You quickly shake your head, “No Luci, I’m sorry, that was amazing, I’m just tired.” You chuckle. He quickly regains his composure and nods. Lucifer goes to get up but you grab his wrist, “Don’t leave.” 

“I was ju-”

“Please.” He sighs and lays down next to you and you snuggle up to him. “You know, I don’t think that punishment was a good deterrent. As a matter of fact, I think I’m gonna have to do that more often.” He gives you a smirk as he plays with your hair. “I should have known that you would be more tempted now.” You giggle as you start to drift off.


	8. Lucifer's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is hiding more secrets than his cam show. See what happens when Asmo tells you more about Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Lucifer sub chapter, I hope you guys like this! Again, send any prompts my way!

You were certain that tonight would be a good night, you were spending the night hanging out with Asmo. The two of you had already done face masks and now you were doing nails. As the two of you wait for your nails to dry, you try to come up with something interesting to talk about. As you think about what to talk about with Asmo, an idea pops into your head. “Hey Asmo, out of your brothers, who do you think is a top and who do you think is a bottom?” He lets out a giggle at your question and bites his lip while he contemplates it.

“Hmm, okay, let’s start with Lucifer.” Asmo’s giving you a smirk like he expects you to get this wrong. You shrug, “Easy, he’s a top.” Asmo’s smirk grows wider at your answer.

“Nope, he’s a bottom.” You give him a roll of your eyes to show you don’t believe him. He chuckles, “I get why you would think he’s a top, but trust me, he’s a bottom. I know for a fact.” Asmo focuses on his drying nails. You sigh, you have seen Asmo act like this before, you know it means he wants you to ask how he knows. “Alright, alright, how do you know for a fact that he’s a bottom?” you finally give in and ask Asmo.

His face lights up when you finally ask. “Weeeeell,” he draws out the word, “I was scrolling through a cam site the other night,” you cringe at his words, how could this possibly relate? “And I may have seen Luci doing a show while partially tied up and doing exactly what the people told him to do. He was even saying something about wanting a dom~” Asmo smirks as you sit wide eyed and with your mouth slightly ajar. “Are you that surprised? Or do you just like the idea of him doing a cam show?” Asmo teases you causing your face to turn slightly red. He chuckles, “I’m teasing love, what about Mammon?” You answer him, but you have pretty well zoned out at this point. You can’t stop thinking about the fact that Lucifer does a cam show and is a sub. 

You spend the rest of the night thinking about it. You get up the next day and it’s still on your mind. You can’t handle this, you had to ask Lucifer about it. You get up from your bed and put on a black dress and make your way to his room. You lightly knock on his door and you hear him make his way over to the door. Lucifer opens the door, and now that you’re face to face with him, you’re terrified to ask, but you’re already here, so you might as well. “Can I come in?” You question the eldest demon as you look up into his eyes. Your voice is much steadier than you had anticipated. Lucifer seems a little confused but moves aside from his door to let you in.

You walk in and you hear Lucifer close the door behind you. “What can I do for you, (Y/N)?” 

You take a deep breath to steady yourself, “Well, Asmo told me something last night, and I’m not sure I believe him.” You can clearly see Lucifer is waiting for you to continue. “Asmo said that you do a cam show.” You see Lucifer wince as the words leave your mouth, but you can’t leave it at that, “He also said you’re a sub.” Lucifer’s eyes go wide at this and he stammers trying to come up with what to say. You have never seen Lucifer this flustered, which means that it must be true. You cut off his stammering with, “So that’s a yes. If that’s the case, then why don’t you be a good sub and strip.” 

The look on his face shows that you clearly caught him by surprise. His face is tinted red ever so slightly and he even starts to argue with you. “I said strip.” Your voice is harsh and Lucifer gives a small nod and an even smaller smile. He locks the door before he walks over to the bed. He starts to slowly strip off his clothes and you smirk. Once he’s completely naked, he waits for your next command. “Bed.” Lucifer sits on the edge of the bed, with a smirk finding its way onto his lips. He knows that that’s not what you meant, but he’s taunting you. You walk up to where he’s sitting and press against his sternum trying to get him to lay down. He doesn’t budge from where he’s sitting. “Lay. Down.” You command him and he bites his lip at your command. He finally obeys your command and lays down on the bed. You immediately grab the tie from his uniform and straddle him. 

You hear a small whimper from Lucifer as your clothed core rubs against his exposed cock. You smirk and roll your hips against him, trying to draw another whimper from him. You notice Lucifer clench his eyes shut and bite his lip, trying to keep a whimper from leaving his mouth. You cock one eyebrow at him and press a hand to his throat. “You will moan for me. Come on Luci, moan for me.” He can’t help the moan that slips from his mouth. You smirk and remove your hand from his throat and start tying up one of his wrists. You bring both of his arms up over his head and tie both of his hands above his head to his head board. Lucifer barely seems aware of the fact that his wrists are now tied up as you keep rolling your hips against him. 

You stop your movements once he’s finally completely tied up and you hear him let out a small whimper as he tries to move his hands. “(Y/N), please, let me feel you.”   
You scoff at him, “And now I’ve reduced the Avatar of Pride to begging. You must be desperate. I want you to beg more.” Making jabs at his pride really is driving him wild. You feel his hips buck against you ever so slightly which leaves a smirk on your face. “Do you enjoy being degraded?” You let out a laugh as his face turns a deeper shade of red. You kiss his neck gently and whisper in his ear, “Well you should know that out of all your brothers, you have the smallest cock.” Lucifer lets out a loud whimper as you bite his earlobe. 

You pull back and move off of Lucifer. “W-where are you g-going?” Lucifer shakily asks and you ignore him. You pull your dress off and throw it across the room. You take your time pulling your bra and panties off and you hear Lucifer’s sharp inhale and smirk to yourself. “P-please.” It’s the only word that Lucifer can seem to manage. 

You move back to straddling Lucifer and you feel his cock press against you. “What? You want a pity fuck? I can guarantee you won’t be as good as your brothers.” You watch Lucifer bite his lip at your words. You move so you can position his cock at your entrance and slowly slide down onto his cock. Lucifer lets out a small moan and you look down at him with an expectant look. “I told you that you will moan for me, Luci. You will moan louder, understand?” It was more of a statement than a question and Lucifer gives a small nod. You roll your hips against him and he lets out a much louder moan. You set a fast pace because you love hearing him moan. 

You start playing with your own breasts and let out a small moan. Lucifer starts trying to free his hands again and whimpers. You can tell he wants to touch you but you see an opportunity. You huff as you keep playing with your breasts, “You think I would want you touching me? I’m sure you wouldn’t be any good at it. I would get no pleasure from that, so I’m going to keep doing it by myself.” His eyes are pleading but you can tell he loves the verbal abuse. After a bit, you lean down and start leaving love marks all over Lucifer’s body, making sure that several of them are visible. You pull back and smirk at your work. “Now everyone will know that I actually took pity on you, and fucked you. No one would actually believe that I did it otherwise.”

Lucifer lets out a string of loud moans as you roll your hips against him even faster. You can tell you’re both getting close. Lucifer lets out a whine, “I-I’m gonna cum, (Y/N).”

“No. You will wait until I tell you that you can. You’re going to cum so much quicker than any of your brothers, you should feel bad.” You smirk as Lucifer whines and clenches his eyes shut. You press your hand to his throat. “Look at me Lucifer.” He immediately follows your command and looks up at you. After a moment, you feel your walls start to clench around him and you hear him gasp. You let out a loud moan. “Cum for me, Luci.” Lucifer immediately starts filling you up and you hear him let out a loud moan to match yours. You both sit still for a minute, huffing and trying to catch your breath. You give him a small smile as you carefully move off of him and untie his wrists. 

Lucifer immediately wraps his arms around you and kisses you. You smile into the kiss and laugh when he pulls back. “So I wasn’t too mean?” You ask him. “Not at all. I loved it, but is it... true?” He looks mildly concerned as he asks and you let out a giggle, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen any of your brothers.” Lucifer lets out a sigh of relief and hugs you closer. You smile as you snuggle up to Lucifer. You give him a kiss on the cheek and lay your head down on his chest. You’re so glad you came to his room now.


End file.
